MNet Drama Parody  Rommate
by blackcloudiest
Summary: Fict ini mengambil alur dari M-Net drama Super Junior di chapter Gay Story LOL, and ini Gaje banget.
1. Chapter 1

Title : M-Net Drama Parody " Roommate "

Author : DweeRae

Genre : Crack/Humor

Rated : G

Part : 1 of 3

Cast : Include at M-Net Drama SJ team 1 (Kyuhyun, Sungmin, Yesung, Ryewook, and Shindong) and Kibum and Song Hye Kyo

Inspir : M-Net Drama Suju

A/N : FF ini diadaptasi dari salah satu reality show Super Junior M-Net Drama. Ada yang pernah nonton kan. Disini diambil chapter 2 nya pas bagian story gay, LOL mereka so sweet banget ^^.

Warning : Yaoi !

Happy reading ^^

= = = = = SJLOVELF = = = = =

At Street in the afternoon.

"Aigoh mana si Sungmin katanya mau jemput diriku ?" Hye Kyo sedang duduk disebuah bangku halte menunggu kekasihnya Sungmin yang akan menjemputnya.

Tak lama, dari arah seberang seorang pria dengan kemeja pink dan celana jeans berdiri melambaikan tangannya kearah Hye Kyo.

"Woooyy noona neomu yeoppeo!" teriak orang itu yang ternyata adalah si Sungmin.

"Ya! Sungmin please deh aku nungguin kamu lama amat." Hye Kyo langsung berdiri dari duduknya dengan agak marah.

"Miahn Hye Kyooo…tadi aku makan dulu diwarungnya nyi Heechul." jawab Sungmin yang masih diseberang.

"Makan apaan? enak nggak ? aigoh laper." kata Hye Kyo dengan telapak tangan meraba perut-nya yang langsing.

[ Envy saya #Envy =="]

"Apaaa ? nggak kedengeran…mending kamu kesini ajah Hye Kyo." kata Sungmin.

"Oke oke…jangan kemana-mana ya! aku datang kesana." kata Hye Kyo yang mulai bersiap untuk menyebrang.

Karena sangat lapar, Hye Kyo tidak menyadari bahwa ada sebuah kendaraan yang melaju dengan sangat cepatnya.

Bruuuuuuk.

Hye Ko tertabrak kendaraan itu. Dan ia tewas seketika. Poor :'(

" O,o aigoh…malu-malu in amat si Hye Kyo ketabrak bus way…ah mending kabur ajah ah dari pada ntar pamor gw nurun gara-gara kenal sama cewe yang ditabrak ama bus way." ucap Sungmin yang langsung meninggalkan TKP. Ckckck~

= = = = = SJLOVELF = = = = =

At Dorm.

Sungmin sedang tergeletak diatas lantai dengan lemasnya.

"Min…ngapain loe tidur-tiduran disitu ?" tanya Ryeowook yang baru keluar berdua dengan Yesung dari kamar.

"Tauk! ntar masuk angin loh…mending pake tiker Min." ucap Yesung.

"Gw lemes tau…gw sedih dengan kematian Hye Kyo chagi gw…malah matinya tragis lagi :D " ucap Sungmin masih dengan terbaring.

"Lhaa kok loe malah kesenengan sih…kok ada tanda - :D gitu sih ?" tanya Ryeowook yang bingung.

"Abis Wook…masa si Hye Kyo ketabraknya lucu banget XDXD sayang nggak gw rekam." jawab Sungmin menggebu-gebu.

"Jiah == ini bocah udah nggak waras, dah tahu chagia nya 'lewat' bukannya berduka cita malah bersuka cita." ucap Yesung geleng-geleng kepala.

Tok tok tok

Seseorang mengetuk pintu.

"Aishh norak amat -,- kan ada bel, kok malah ngetok-ngetok pintu sih." ujar Ryeowook yang langsung menuju pintu bersama Yesung.

"Siapa dah…(fake: spada)?" tanya Yesung dari balik pintu.

"Ini gw Kyuhyun…Cho Kyuhyun…nggak kenal kebangetan." jawab orang yang mengetuk pintu yang ternyata bernama Cho Kyuhyun.

"Biasa ajah dong -,-" jawab Yewook couple agak sewot.

"Udah nggak usah dibuka tau Wook, biarin ajah si Kyuhyun di luar dorm." usul Yesung.

[LOL~ sesuju banget sama Prince^^ *di santet Sparkyu*]

"Tapi hyung…ntar ceritanya jadi semerawut T.T ntar malah lama ini ff nggak kelar-kelar…loe kan tau hyung gw alergi sama si author." ucap Ryeowook.

[maksudnya aku yak! ==" parah Wukie]

"Oh iyah…bisa bahaya ntar kita kalo syuting di ff nya dia terus " jawab Yesung.

Greeeek.

Yesung membuka pintu dorm.

"Apa kabar." sapa Yewook.

"Cuih -_- jangan sok akrab sama gw deh…" kata Kyuhyun yang sedikit kesal karena pintu yang tadi tak kunjung dibuka.

"Yaudah sih sepele…yuuk masuk yuuk." ajak Ryeowook.

Kyuhyun dan Yewook memasuki ruang tengah tempat Sungmin sedang tergeletak tidak berdaya namun terdengar suara cekikian karena masih mengingat incident kecelakaan Hye Ko yang di tabrak dengan Bus way.

"Aigoh…kenapa nggak bus pariwisata ajah :D" gumam Sungmin seperti orang yang mabuk. Ia sedang sedih feat senang kareng kematian mantan kekasihnya itu. Ck~

"Sungmin Sungmin…liat nih siapa yang dateng." Ryeowook membangunkan Sungmin. tapi Sungmin masih terpaku dengan rasa duka dan rasa cita nya.

"Hai Sungmin gw Cho Kyuhyun…loe manis deh kayak permen kapas." ucap Kyuhyun yang langsung to the point kepada Sungmin.

"Gombal banget sih loe ^/^" jawab Sungmin yang ternyata masih sadar dengan buaian Kyuhyun.

Greeek. Bukkk.

Seseorang membuka dan menutup pintunya kembali.

"Anyeong gezz…liat nih gw bawa apa, Supermie edisi Super junior loh." ucap Shindong salah satu rekan mereka. ditangannya Shindong meneteng kresek yang berisi supermie.

"Wahhh…yang beli 13 gratis 2 yah~ mau mau mau pasti enak, sini gw masak." Kyuhyun langsung merebut kresek yang berisi Supermie yang tadi dibawa Shindong.

" == siapa ini namja…mencurigakan " ucap Shindong sinis ke Kyuhyun.

= = = = = SJLOVELF = = = = =

At ruang makan.

"Wookie kita makannya semangkuk berdua yuk, segelas berdua, semuanya serba berdua…bagaikan dunia ini milik kita berdua *,*r " kata Yesung yang duduk disamping Ryeowook. diseberang meja makan mereka ada Shindong dan Sungmin.

[gak nyangka si Prince lebih milih Wukie yang imut, timbang milih diriku T_T]

"Tarraaaa~ " Kyuhyun datang membawa panci besar berisi rebusan mie yang sudah matang.

"Wahh kayaknya enak^^ tapi apa nggak beracun yah." kata Shindong yang tidak yakin dengan mie buatan Kyuhyun.

"Enak ajahh~ ini mie gw buat dengan hati nurani pastinya enak dong." jawab Kyuhyun.

"Fiuhhh, kok rasanya hambar…loe lupa masukin bumbu ya Kyuhyun ?" selidik Ryeowook.

"Aigoh…iya iya maaf tadi gw lupa masukin bumbu nye *,*v piece." kata Kyuhyun.

"Kagak ada lupa-lupaan!" kata Yewook bebarengan memarahi Kyuhyun.

" == iya iyah gw pakein bumbu." jawab Kyuhyun yang langsung kembali kedapur.

"Mwo? si Kyuhyun lupa masukin bumbu, jadi inget si Hye Kyo T.T diakan juga suka lupa masukin bumbu kedalam mie…sayang orang nya udah nggak ada, mana lucu lagi nggak adanya XDXD " kata Sungmin cekikikan.

Setelah kenyang Sungmin langsung menuju kamarnya.

"Ah kasian Kyuhyun ntar tidur make apa, yaudah deh gw pinjemin karpet." Sungmin mengambil karpet pinknya. Ia membawanya keluar kamar. tapi sialnya atau beruntungnya, Sungmin mengalami kecelakaan indah dengan Kyuhyun karena ia tidak hati-hati.

Mereka berdua terjatuh dengan posisi Kyuhyun berada diatas Sungmin XD saling berpandangan. Saking dekatanya hingga membuat Kyuhyun berniat menciumi si Sungmin XD. Tapi parahnya di saat seperti itu Shindong datang dan langsung menarik pundak Kyuhyun agar tidak berbuat mesum (?) pada Sungmin.

[ yang pernah nonton M-Net drama SJ pasti tau betul kan adegan ini

Beberapa readerdeul : belooon nontoon kita TT^TT

Me : -_- kasian bener, beli dong, 5 rebu doang sekeping dvd ^^ *piece* ]

"Woy mau ngapain si Sungmin loe!" kesal Shindong kepada Kyuhyun.

" Nggak Dong, gw tadi kepleset eh nabrak Sungmin jadinya begitu deh posisinya." jawab Kyuhyun.

"Loe Min, nggak apa-apa tadi ?" tanya Shindong dengan cemas.

"Nggakkkkk , " jawab Sungmin agresif. Tanpa berkata-kata apa lagi ia langsung pergi menuju keluar dorm.

Bruuuk. Sangat kencangnya Sungmin menutup pintu dorm.

"Aish sial…kenapa si Shindong dateng diwaktu yang nggak tepat." keluh Sungmin.

= = = = = SJLOVELF = = = = =

At Book store.

"Pink pink pink…mana yah file yang warnanya pink." Sungmin mencari-cari buku file yang berwarna pink dari deretan rak buku file yang dijual di toko buku tentunya. Sungmin tidak sendiri melainkan bersama teman roommate-nya yang baru, Kyuhyun.

Sedikit susah mencari dari puluhan buku file yang terpajang. Akhirnya Sungmin menemukan buku file yang cocok dengan kriterianya.

' buku file warna pink dengan gambar bunny bunny yang sedang memakan wortel dan buku file itu SEDANG DISKON '

"Aha~ ketemu." kata Sungmin yang akan mengambil buku filenya. Namun ternyata tidak hanya dia saja yang menginginkan buku file tersebut. - Kyuhyun pun mau membelinya juga.

"Oh Kyuhyun loe juga suka file yang sama kayak yang gw pilih yeah ?" tanya Sungmin.

"Oh, iya iya gw suka habis lucu sih kelincinya." jawab Kyuhyun.

Sungmin menajamkan matanya memperhatikan Kyuhyun yang sedang memilah milih file pink tersebut.

'Kenapa sama kayak gw yang suka file itu juga, Kyuhyun…jangan-jangan…feminim ,' fikir Sungmin dalam hati.

"Kenapa Min -,- pasti loe mikir gw feminim yah?" tanya Kyuhyun yang seolah bisa membaca fikiran Sungmin.

"Ah nggak kok nggak…ckckckc~ " jawab Sungmin cekikikan.

" hadeh -_- asal loe tau yah Min, gw itu emang suka sama file pink karena kesannya ceria gitu." jawab Kyuhyun.

Deg.

Mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin mengingat sosok Hye Kyo yang juga pernah berkata seperti yang Kyuhyun katakan.

TBC

Makasih yang udah baca^^

Please do RnR^^


	2. Chapter 2

Title : M-Net Drama Parody " Roommate "

Author : DweeRae

Genre : Crack/Humor

Rated : G

Part : 2 of 3

Cast : Include at M-Net Drama SJ team 1 (Kyuhyun, Sungmin, Yesung, Ryewook, and Shindong) and Kibum and Song Hye Kyo

Inspir : M-Net Drama Suju

A/N : FF ini diadaptasi dari salah satu reality show Super Junior M-Net Drama. Ada yang pernah nonton kan. Disini diambil chapter 2 nya pas bagian story gay, LOL mereka so sweet banget ^^.

Warning : Yaoi !

Happy reading ^^

= = = = = SJLOVELF = = = = =

"Hadeh -_- asal loe tau yah Min, gw itu emang suka sama file pink karena kesannya ceria gitu." jawab Kyuhyun.

Deg.

Mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin mengingat sosok Hye Kyo yang juga pernah berkata seperti yang Kyuhyun katakan.

"Ckckck~ aigoh kalo inget Hae Kyo bawaannya pengen ketawa melulu…busway , " ucap Sungmin sambil menahan tawa.

= = = = = SJLOVELF = = = = =

At ruang makan.

Yewook sedang bermesra-mesraan dan tidak memperdulikan diriku yang sedang jealous melihat adegan roman tersebut T.T.

"Hyung aaaa~ " Ryeowook menyuapkan sesendok bubur kacang hijau untuk Yesung.

"Wookie aaaa~" sebaliknya Yesung pun juga seperti itu.

[ Yesungie aaaa~

Yesung : aaaa –apaloeh yeoja! :P ]

"Yaiksss kalian udah kayak pengantenan ajah deh." Shindong merasa risih dengan adegan Yewook itu.

"Emang napa iri loe hyung…wekks." ejek Ryeowook.

"Cih~ kalian bikin gw kenyang…mending gw nonton tipi ajah ah." Sungmin menyudahi sarapannya.

"Gw gw juga ikutan nonton ahhhh." Kyuhyun menyusul Sungmin ke ruang TV untuk menonton TV pastinya.

= = = = = SJLOVELF = = = = =

At Tv's Room

Sungmin dan Kyuhyun sedang menonton acara super junior foresight.

"Jiah males banget nonton nih acara…fiuh sebel" keluh Kyuhyun yang sedang terduduk malas diatas sofa. Disampingnya ada Sungmin yang terduduk juga namun dalam posisi yang agak jauh.

"Emang kenpa Kyu…?" tanya Sungmin. Dimulutnya penuh dengan chiki yang sedang ia santapi seorang diri tanpa menawari Kyuhyun.

"Males…dimana-mana Super Junior, eksis banget mereka, ganteng-ganteng berbakat pula…Envy gw T.T apalagi sama si magnae Gaemgyu itu…" curhat Kyuhyun memasang wajah cemberut.

"Yaudah ganti ajah sih acara tipi nya…ribet amat == " kata Sungmin dengan mata mengarah pada remot yang terbaring tak bernyawa ditengan kasur antara Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

"Tapi! gw juga mau nonton, gw penasaran ama tingkah mereka." ucap Kyuhyun.

"Capedeh…katanya nggak suka tapi kenapa masih ditonton, jadinya loe bikin dosa kan, ngegerutu melulu…mending nonton acara lain ajah." usul Sungmin.

"Yaudah deh ganti ajah dah." Kyuhyun berniat mengganti mengganti chanelnya. Tapi sialnya atau beruntungnya, remot itu sudah di ambil Sungmin duluan hingga membuat kedua tangan mereka saling bersentuhan.

"Ganjen, masa tangan gw ditarik tarik ^/^" Sungmin mendramtisir adegannya.

"Ma –maaf…gw ajah deh yang ganti." Kyuhyun langsung merebut remot dari tangan Sungmin. ia mengganti siaran telenovela maria bellen^^.

Kriuk kriuk - suara Sungmin sedang memakan kripik.

" ehh =_= kenapa si Kyuhyun serius amat nonton telenovela-nya, gag liat mulut gw berantakan." selidik Sungmin dengan kedua mata melirik Kyuhyun yang sedang serius mendalami adegan telenovela itu.

"Hiks hiks, maria belleeeeeenn , kesian banget…" ucap Kyuhyun mendramatisir acaranya.

[ Maria bellen : hey look ! who is that =="

Santiago : oh he is Korean right ?

Pedro : ahaha~ his face so…evil, iyuwhh~ ]

*ini Maria Bellen apa Amigos yak ==*

"Ehh -_- ngomong apa tuh maria bellen?" tanya Kyuhyun sangat bingung karena dilayar tidak ada transletan-nya.

Kriuk kriuk DX - Sungmin semakin kesal dengan kenyataan bahwa Kyuhyun mencueki dirinya. Ck~

Kyuhyun merasa dari samping nya terdengar bunyi berisik yang sangat mengganggu. Ia menoleh kearah Sungmin yang menjadi sasaran berisik tersebut.

"Sss Sungmin ah." panggil Kyuhyun dengan mata evilnya memandangi Sungmin.

Semakin dekat Kyuhyun mendekati Sungmin, tangan kanannnya mulai bergerak menuju kearah mulu Sungmin.

"Makan ajah kok lebay sih ampe berantakan begini." ucap Kyuhyun dengan tangan mengelap serbuk chiki yang menempel di bibir Sungmin ,.

Mauk *_*

[ Me - lari kewarung - beli chiki yang 500 an - gratis stiker dora - makan chikinya ampe berantakan kayak Umin - ngadu ke Yesung kalo mulutku berantakan - minta di elapin - T_T gag dianggep ama Yesung, karena kata Yesung "Cih…masa tangan gw yang lucu XD ini harus ngelapin chiki dibibir loe sih, awan akan murka ! " tolak Yesung mentah-mateng. TT^TT ]

" ^/^ makasih yawh." jawab Sungmin dengan pipi merona pink.

"Awwwwwww~ " suara teriakan Ryeowook dengan merdunya.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin langsung mengakhiri menonton telenovelanya dan menuju kamar Ryeowook yang juga kamar Yesung. Yewook ^^

"Kenapa Ryeowook? loe berantakin bedak lagi kelantai ?" tanya Sungmin.

"Kenapa Ryeowook ? resep makanan loe dibikin kapal-kapalan ama si Yesung ?" tanya Shindong yang datang paling akhir.

Ryeowook menggeleng. Wajahnya penuh dengak kesedihan dan kegelisahan. Disampingnya Yesung senantiasa menjaga 'couple' nya itu dengan merangkuhnya dalam dekapan dada Yesung. - Envy

"Ini loh temen-temen, tadi kan gw sama Wookie lagi maen lompat-lompatan, eh pas babak ke tiga gw kan menang yah, eh gw mau ngedorong si Ryeowook kekasur nya si Kyuhyun…heh -_- tauk tauknya ada paku payung dengan cantiknya menghiasi kasur…perasaan gw nggak hujan kan hari ini ? kok ada paku payung (?) " ujar Yesung panjang lebar.

"Owwwwhhh, terus loe nggak napa-napa Wook ?" tanya Shindong khawatir.

"Nggak hiks… :'( " jawab Ryeowook yang malah semakin erat memeluk Yesung.

"Tenang Wookie tenang~ iam here Wookie^^ " Yesung menenangkan.

Sungmin menatap Shindong dengan aura kebencian. "Heh Shindong! gw tau ini ulah loe kan ? loe sengaja nebarin tuh paku payung kekasur nya Kyuhyun supaya Kyuhyun kesakitan kan ?" tanya Sungmin, matanya mengarah penuh kegelapan.

"Enak ajah loe mitnah…yaiks." Shindong kesal dengan tuduhan paku payung itu.

"Udah udah ah~ jangan berantem karena gw…XDXDXD " ucap Kyuhyun penuh dengan kepercayaan dirinya.

Tiba-tiba seperti ada 13 lampu menyala mengitari kepala Yesung. " ah gw ada ide … mending kita tanya ajah sama yang bersangkutan " usul Yesung.

"Ahh maksudnya ?" tanya KyuMinDongWook bebarengan.

"Iyah tanya ajah sama si paku payung." jawab Yesung. dirinya langsung berlutut dan berbisik kepada paku payung tersebut.

"Heh paku payung…loe ditugasin siapa ha? siapa bos loe ha == ?" tanya Yesung ke paku payung.

Nihil ! paku payungnya hanya diam saja tidak mengatakan sesuatu.

Sungmin memandang Shindong seakan Shindong lah pelakunya.

Bruuk

Dibanting pintu kamar dengan kerasnya oleh Shindong. Masih didepan pintu kamar TKP. Ia mengambil ponselnya dari dalam saku jeans yang sedang ia kenakan.

"Hallo" Shindong menelepon seseorang dengan ponsel tadi.

"Maaf…pulsa anda sudah habis loh, silakan isi ulang agar dapat melakukan panggilan keluar"

"Yaiks T_T " Shindong tidak jadi menelepon melainkan membuat satu massage yang tidak menghabiskan pulsa banyak.

To : Kibum

From : Shindong

Bum, loe taukan si Cho Kyuhyun ? tolong loe selidikin deh dia asal usulnya siapa ? jangan-jangan dia alien -_- gw penasaran ama - Kyuhyun !

Send.

Tak lama sebuah jawaban sms diterima Shindong

To : Shindong

From : Kibum

LOL ! loe nggak punya pulsa yah kok tumben sms ~ makanya GANTI kartu dong ! … oh Cho Kyuhyun arraseo ! ntar gw selidiki dia orang XD bye bye^^ inget - $_$ dollarnya jangan lupa yak !

"Cihh…mata uangan banget tuh si Kibum, tapi XD awas loe Cho Kyuhyun gw akan bongkar kedok loe…hehehe" ucap Shindong dengan aksen voldemort.

= = = = = SJLOVELF = = = = =

Esoknya at Dorm.

At Tv's Room

K.R.Y sedang menonton tv di ruang tengah. Kyuhyun duduk dibawah lantai sedangkan Yesung berada diatas sofa dengan kepala Ryeowook yang direbahkan diatas paha Yesung.

NB : yang pernah nonton tauk kan posisinya seperti apa. kekeke~ Yewook so sweet banget…walau ketara banget si Wuki ketawa sedikit tapi mereka aktingnya hebat XDXDXD

"Wuki bobo oh oh wuki bobo, kalo tidak bobo digigit Kyuhyun." Yesung menyanyikan sebuah lagu untuk menyenyakan Ryeowook tidur dalam pangkuannya.

^^ jadi inget ff titanic adegan EunHae ^^

"Mwo ? kenapa harus digigit gw, gigi gw gak mempan ngegigit Ryeowook." kesal Kyuhyun.

"Sssuutt, berisik nih Kyuhyun, gw kan cuman ngasih sample ajah buat lagunya, kan nggak asik kalo my Wookie digigit nyamuk, mending digigit Kyuhyun kan." jawab Yesung sambil mengelus rambut Ryeowook.

"Aishh bête ama kalian ah, mending gw jalan-jalan keluar ajah sama si Sungmin yang lagi bertapa didalam kamar." ucap Kyuhyun. Ia beranjak dari duduknya menuju kamar Sungmin yang tertutup.

"Min Sungmin." panggil Kyuhyun dari luar kamar.

"Apa Kyuhyun?"

"Ikut gw." tanpa penjelasan Kyuhyun langsung mengajak Sungmin keluar kamar.

= = = = = SJLOVELF = = = = =

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin duduk berdua disebuah batu besar.

"Loe masih sedih yah atas kepergian cewek loe?" tanya Kyuhyun sok peduli.

"Um, nggak tahu juga sih, ini sedih apa bahagia :D" jawab Sungmin.

"== kok gitu sih, ah gaje banget sih." Kyuhyun merasa ada yang janggal dengan Sungmin.

"Tapi, perasaan gw lebih sedih banget sih dibandingin perasaan senang… gw butuh hiburan banget." kata Sungmin dengan pandangannya kearah bawah lantai beraharap ia dapat menemukan sebuah logam bersilau yang orang-orang biasa sebut dengan 'uang receh' XD

"Aha ! apa gw nyanyi ajah buat loe Min,denger yah…" Kyuhyun sudah bersiap siaga didepan Sungmin, berdiri.

TBC

Makasih yang udah baca^^

Please do RnR^^


	3. Chapter 3

Title : M-Net Drama Parody " Roommate "

Author : DweeRae

Genre : Crack/Humor

Rated : G

Part : 3 of 3 end

Cast : Include at M-Net Drama SJ team 1 (Kyuhyun, Sungmin, Yesung, Ryewook, and Shindong) and Kibum and Song Hye Kyo

Inspir : M-Net Drama Suju

A/N : FF ini diadaptasi dari salah satu reality show Super Junior M-Net Drama. Ada yang pernah nonton kan. Disini diambil chapter 2 nya pas bagian story gay, LOL mereka so sweet banget ^^.

Warning : Yaoi !

= = = = = SJELF = = = = =

"Tapi, perasaan gw lebih sedih banget sih dibandingin perasaan senang…gw butuh hiburan banget" kata Sungmin dengan pandangannya kearah bawah lantai beraharap ia dapat menemukan sebuah logam bersilau yang orang-orang biasa sebut dengan 'uang receh' XD

"Aha ! apa gw nyanyi ajah buat loe Min, denger yah…" Kyuhyun sudah bersiap siaga didepan Sungmin, berdiri.

"Eh, joget ajah bisa nggak ?" tawar Sungmin.

"Kok gitu tapi yaudah deh." Kyuhyun ikhlas.

"Um, joget apa yah yang bikin ngakak, ahh~ bad girl good girl ajah Kyu, yang kayak Miss A." pinta Sungmin seenaknya.

"Mwo? Ja ja jadi maksud loe dance yang ntar ada step di bawah lantai itu, yang begitu." jawab Kyuhyun agak gusar.

NB : pernahkah ada yang menonton acara reality yang dimana Kyuhyun menarikan tarian Miss A itu, Ck, Kyuhyun cute banget^^

"Iyah Kyuhyun ah ! ayolahhhh~ o, " kata Sungmin dengan mengedipkan mata kanan nya sekali.

" capedeh, okelah Sungmin demi loe gw bakal joget Miss A." Kyuhyun mengiyakan permintaan Sungmin.

Menarilah si - Kyuhyun dengan centil dan energicnya :D

NB : bayangin yah si Kyuhyun lagi ngedance bad girl good girl nya Miss A, yang bagian reff itu, XDXDXD

Sedangkan Sungmin, dirinya sedang menahan tawa karena melihat tarian Kyuhyun yang lebih sexy terlihat XD apalagi saat part di bawah lantai, Ck

'aigoh, kenapa pas ngeliat Kyuhyun dance dilantai, gw jadi inget si Hae Kyo yang ketabrak terus terbaring dilantai, Ck' batin Sungmin yang kini semakin menertawai Kyuhyun dengan kencangnya.

"ahha udah ah capek, gw mau pulang ajah ah." ucap Kyuhyun sambil membersihkan kaos biru muda nya yang terkena debu jalan.

"yahhh lagi seru tuh, yaudah deh yuk kita pulang." kata Sungmin agak sedih.

"yuk, biar cepet naik bus way ajah, gw gag sanggup jalan kaki buat ke dorm." ajak Kyuhyun yang diiyakan Sungmin.

Mereka berdua menaiki sebuah busway yang akan mengantarnya ke halte apartemen Gnusey Parkview. *ngarang*. Didalam busway itu tidak banyak orang, hanya ada beberapa penumpang. Supir, keneknya XD, Sepasang suami istri dan anak laki-lakinya. Lalu ada juga seorang turis wanita asal Indonesia yang di tas ranselnya terpasang gantungan DRloveJ-Woon^^, dan Kyuhyun bersama Sungmin.

"Untung deh sepi, jadi kita kan bisa duduk deh" Sungmin langsung menduduki sebuah kursi kosong dibagian belakang busway, disamping kanannya Kyuhyun duduk dedekatnya, sedangkan di sisi kirinya ada si turis indo tadi.

"Anyeonghasseo ^^" sapa turis tersebut kepada Kyuhyun dengan Sungmin, dengan senyum khas Indonesia yang sudah sangat terkenal didunia kalau Indo itu Negara murah senyum (?)

"Anyeonghasseo ^^ juga." balas Kyuhyun dan Sungmin kompak.

"Eh, kalian kompak bener, serasi deh kalian ^^ YAOI kah ?" tanya si turis itu sok kenal.

"o,O mwo ? Yaoi ? ada-ada ajah." Sungmin tersentak mendengar pertanyaan si turis tersebut.

"^/^ emang kita serasi banget yah ?" Kyuhyun malah menanyainya balik.

"Ho oh, kalau kalian artis yak ! mungkin kalian udah punya fandom shipper tuh, keren~" jawab si turis dengan mengangkat kedua ibu jari.

Kyuhyun tersenyum mendengar ucapan barusan, dan tidak sadar kalau Sungmin sedang memperhatikan dirinya.

'Kyuhyun … keren juga kalo lagi senyum ^^' batin Sungmin.

[ SparKyu's : kemana aja loe Min baru nyadar -?

Pumpkin's : yee! kan si Sungmin pura-pura, hwee~

ShinsFriend's : berisik ahh, lagi nanggung tuh bias kalian lagi jatuh cinta !

AngElf's, Petal's, GengFan's, Cammomile's, Jewel's, Elfishy's, Siwonnest's, : kok kok T^T bias kita nggak ada sih thorrrrr ? nggak adil

Snower's : si Kibum juga cuman cameo doang T_T

Ryeosomnia's : kok jadi begini pada T_T ulahnya siapa ini =="

Cloud's : -_-

ELF : jiahhh lanjuttttt~ ]

Sungmin masih memperhatikan Kyuhyun dengan seksama.

Cit. Busway yang mereka tumpangi berhenti di sebuah halte yang langsung terhubung dengan apartment tempat dorm Sungmin dan Kyuhyun.

"Kita duluan yah~ " kata Sungmin kepada turis tersebut.

"Salam yah buat temen-temen loe di Indonesia, gw pengen banget datang kesana :D" ucap Kyuhyun.

"Iyahh kapan-kapan datang yah ke Indonesia, Negara gw indah loh, nggak kalah sama Negara tetangga lain." kata turis tersebut mempromosikan Indo.

"Iya iya, kapan-kapan deh janji, eh loe juga semoga sukses yah ketemu sama pujaan hati loe itu…siapa namanya…" kata Kyuhyun lagi dengan akhiran bertanya.

"Kim Jongwoon :D " jawab turis tersebut.

"Oh iya, Kim Jongwoon,…semoga loe ketemu dia, bye DweeRae ^^" ucap Kyuhyun terkahir kali. Si turis itu hanya tersenyum saja.

Kyuhyun bersama Sungmin mendekati pintu keluar bus, disana ada seorang penjaga pintu busway anggaplah mr. kenek.

"Pak Kyuhyun…" sapa kenek tersebut kepada Kyuhyun.

"o.O si siapa si lohh, pura-pura kenal deh." jawab Kyuhyun dengan kedua telapak tangannya mencoba menyembunyikan wajahnya.

Triiing. Pintu busway terbuka. Langsung saja Kyuhyun menarik tangan Sungmin keluar busway. Mengajaknya berlari pelan menuju kepintu loby apartment.

"Hosh hosh…Kyuuu." Sungmin menarik lengannya dari genggaman tangan Kyuhyun.

"Maaf Sungmin, tadi…tadi ada orang yang sok kenal sama gw, fiuh." jawab Kyuhyun dengan gelagat menCURIgakan.

"Tapiii ^/^ kan nggak perlu pake tarik-tarik tangan gw segala atuhmah." ucap Sungmin dengan pipi merona merah.

"Sung-min…um, gw…gw kayaknya, sarang sama loe Sungmin, saranghaeyo ^^ " kata Kyuhyun dengan memandang wajah Sungmin yang sedang tersipu malu. Jujur tapi to the point banget.

"Um, Kyu…gw juga, kayaknya juga, sarang sama loe ^^" balas Sungmin.

Kyuhyun langsung memeluk tubuh Sungmin, mendekapnya. Dalam pelukan hangat mereka berdua, Kyuhyun memasang senyum evil yang sangat evil lebih evil dari yang evil evil sebelumnya.

= = = = = SJLOVELF = = = = =

At Dorm, Kyuhyun Birthday

Sungmin dan Yewook sedang berada di dapur akan merayakan ulang tahun Kyuhyun. Diatas meja ada sebuah cake yang sangat-sangat lezat.

Yesung dan Ryewook sedang asyik bermain-main dengan tutup kepala kerucut yang biasanya dipakai anak kecil kalau ada yang berulang tahun.

[ NB : yang udah pernah nonton tauk kan, adegan ini, yang si Yesung nyambit Ryeowook pake tali topi. Ck, kesian Wukie ^^ ]

"Si Kyuhyun lagi kemana sih?" tanya Sungmin lemas.

"Cieee~ yang baru jadian ^^" goda Ryeowook.

"-_- please deh Wookie, nggak usah goda-goda dia, loe juga Min, mending telpon tuh si Kyuhyun, kasian kan tuh kue tart nya dianggurin." kata Yesung yang sebenarnya sudah sangat lapar.

Sungmin langsung merogoh ponsel yang berada disakunya.

"Halo, Kyuhyun dimana Kyu~" tanya Sungmin yang anehnya panggilan itu langsung terhubung begitu saja.

"Aigoh, Min…gw agak lamaan ke dorm yah, ada masalah sedikit" jawab Kyuhyun yang langsung mematikan ponselnya.

"Mwoya ? telepon nya di matiin ama si Kyuhyun." kata Sungmin dengan melihat kelayar ponselnya.

"Ya ampyun 0,0 gag nyangka si Kyuhyun pembunuh juga ternyata, berani-beraninya dia ngebunuh telepon." kata Yesung ngarang.

"Sabar Sung, sabar~ " Ryeowook menenangkan Yesung yang sedikit emosi karena si telepon dianggap sudah 'mati' karena dibunuh oleh - Kyuhyun.

"Yesung! mending kita ke SM (Super market) yuk, beli minuman." ajak Ryeowook yang langsung menarik lengan Yesung dan membawa nya kabur

Dan tinggalah Sungmin seorang diri.

Bruuuk, seseorang membuka pintu.

"Shindong ngapain loe kesini ==?" tanya Sungmin sinis nya minta ampun.

"Sungmin ! dengerin gw baek-baek yah~ Kyuhyun itu jahat." Shindong mencoba menjelaskan maksud kedatangannya.

"What ? apa maksud loe kalo Kyuhyun itu ja-hat !" Sungmin semakin kesal tiada t-ara.

"Kyuhyun emang jahat! gw udah minta si Kibum killer itu supaya nyelidikin si Kyuhyun, dan ternyata Kyuhyun ituuuu…" penjelasan Shindong terputus karena sebuah nampan baja mengenai kepalanya dan membuatnya pingsan.

[ NB : yang pernah nonton pasti tau dong adegan itu, eh apa lakinya Nari onnie nggak kesakitan yah ]

"Kyuhyun O_O …" Sungmin terkejut karena melihat Kyuhyun dengan berani memukul Shindong dengan nampan.

"Sabar Sungmin, tarik napas…" Kyuhyun menyuruh Sungmin duduk dibangkunya. Ia berjalan kedapur dan mengambil segelas air mineral untuk Sungmin.

"Nih minum dulu Min" kata Kyuhyun.

Sungmin menggeleng pelan. "Yang manis-manis ada nggak, yang stroeberry gitu Kyu." tolak Sungmin.

"== nggak ada, adanya cuman air putih, udah cepetan minum." Kyuhyun agak memaksa.

"Tappp…gleeek." dengan terpaksa Sungmin menenggak air putihnya.

Tak lama meminum air itu Sungmin merasa tenggorokannya sesak.

"Kk KYuuuu…kkk" Sungmin memegang lehernya terasa ada yang sesak.

Kyuhyun tersenyum evil kearah Sungmin.

"Rasain loe Min ! emang enak jamu yang gw racik khusus wat loe, rest in piece my dear~" kata Kyuhyun dengan deathglare nya.

"Kkk kenapa loe begitu Kyuuu?" tanya Sungmin yang sudah semakin susah untuk berbicara.

"Cih…alasannya, karena loe adalah orang yang merusak hubungan percintaan gw sama si Hae Kyo ! asal loe tahu tempe oncom ajah yah Min, si Song Hae Kyo itu cewe gw tadinya, tapi tiba-tiba dia mutusin gw terus beralih cinta sama loe ! makanya gw dendam" jawab Kyuhyun panjang lebar kali luas.

"and~ loe juga perlu tauk, kalo si Hae Kyo , yang nabrak itu gw, arraseo !" kata Kyuhyun lagi.

"Mwo ? ja ja jadi loe yang na nabrakk Hae Kyooo pakkke bus busway ?" tanya Sungmin.

"IYA ! gw pura-pura jadi supir busway biar gw bisa nabrak Hae Kyo, dan telah terwujud pula, dia udah tewas " jawab Kyuhyun evil.

"O,o Ckckckck~ ja jadiiii loe yang nabrak Hae Kyo ampe dia tewas nya lucu begituuu" Sungmin dalam sakaratul mautnya menahan tawa.

"Ckckck….-…." Sungmin is dead dengan tersenyum.

"Huh ! Good bye Sungmin ! *.* " ucap Kyuhyun yang ternyata dialah dalang dari semua peristiwa penabrakan Hae Kyo.

= = = = = SJLOVELF = = = = =

The End

A/N : Miahn telat T_T Othoke ? apa menghibur ? semoga iya ^^

Gimana sama alurnya, nggak aku ubah banget kan XDXDXD

Makasih yang udah baca yah ^^

Reply review :

-LittleLiappe : hehe, thanks dah baca…aku juga di kasih tauk ama temen ==" kata-nya buka google terus ketik 'cara publish fic di ffnet' gitu ==" semoga berhasil!

-Ika UzumakiTeukHyukkie : anyeong do :D hem, ending-nya sama kayak di M-net drama T_T kesian Umin, thanks udah RnR yah^^ …hem, untuk KangTeuk ama EunHae, doa-kan saja XD

-Kanna Ayasaki : Ckckckc~ mungkin karena Shindong sering twitteran makanya pulsanya abis deh^^ akhirnya sama dengan alur di Mnet drama tapi tapi Kyu-nya nggak seEvil itu kok :D thanks udah RnR

-kyuminbee : hehehe^^ miahn ending-nya sama T,T thanks udah RnR

-Ira Cloudsomnia : ==" om loe ama dongsaeng loe bikin gw envy T_T hehehe, dari pada Wukie di gigit gw XD mending di gigit Kyuhyun~ Nde, thanks reviewnya sista ^^

-kyuminnielover : Thanks pujiannya…yah :'( miahn si Umin kena racun-nya si Kyuhyun~ thanks udah RnR

-yamaknae : anyeong tooooo~

-Arisa Adachi : o,O hehehe, syukurlah ada yang nonton drama seru itu XD Aha~ aku juga suka pas adegan KyuMin nonton itu , …hem, Minnie gak mati kok, cuman tewas ajah #plak …em, yang Kangteuk and Eunhae yah ^_^ akan ku usahakan deh. Thanks udah RnR

-Nanami kawashi : iya T_T Yewook bikin envy, hehehe thanks udah RnR

-Chima Geunma : Thanks Ima ^^ gue tunggu juga karya loe yah^^

-Ayako Minatsuki : ^_^ hey, kok kamu tauk aku yah ? iya aku masuk ke sini hehehe, thanks udah RnR

Thanks all ^_^

Awan-nya Yesung~


End file.
